This invention relates to vacuum cleaners, and more particularly to a vacuum cleaner having an upright handle with a translucent tray for releasably supporting accessory attachments such as crevice cleaning tools, wands and other like cleaning accessory attachments for use with a vacuum cleaner.
Vacuum cleaners typically have an upright handle which is secured to a powerhead component. The powerhead often allows the attachment of an auxiliary vacuum hose at some point thereon such that the powerhead can not only be used in a floor cleaning mode, but also in an accessory cleaning mode via the auxiliary vacuum hose attached thereto. Various forms of cleaning attachments such as brushes, crevice cleaning tools, extension wands, etc. are also commonly used with the auxiliary vacuum hose to perform a wide variety of cleaning tasks.
When providing a vacuum cleaner with the capability of performing a variety of cleaning tasks through the use of numerous different cleaning attachments, the problem arises as to how to maintain the various cleaning attachments secured to the vacuum cleaner so that same will not be lost or misplaced. Previously developed vacuum cleaners have typically made use of a variety of clips or other various forms of attachment means for attaching the various accessory cleaning attachments to the upright handle so that same are readily available for use. However, such previously developed securing systems and arrangements often have left the upright handle of the vacuum cleaner looking and feeling bulky, as well as visually unattractive. Still further, such previously developed securing means have often placed the cleaning attachments about the periphery of the upright handle structure, making them susceptible to being jarred loose in the event the handle brushes against a piece if of furniture or other item during use.
It would therefore be highly desirable to provide an upright handle for a vacuum cleaner which includes means for supporting a variety of cleaning attachments on the upright handle in a compact fashion, and which also is visually attractive and which allows the user to see what cleaning attachments are attached to the upright handle, regardless if the user is standing behind or in front of the vacuum cleaner. It would further be desirable if such an upright handle could be provided which is light in weight and is constructed with a minimal number of independent component parts.
The present invention is directed to a vacuum cleaner having an upright handle assembly with a translucent tray for supporting a plurality of accessory attachments therein. Since the tray is translucent, the user can quickly see, even when standing in front of the vacuum cleaner, which cleaning accessory attachments are being supported on the handle and available for use. The handle also forms an aesthetically appealing component which supports a plurality of cleaning accessory attachments in a compact arrangement.
The upright handle includes an upper portion and a lower portion which are fixedly secured together during initial assembly of the handle by a user after purchase of the invention. The lower handle section includes two housing sections which are secured together in a clamshell-like construction. Each of the housing sections further includes an elongated opening which, when the housing sections are secured together, forms a single, centrally located elongated opening in the lower handle portion.
Before securing the two housing sections of the lower handle portion together, the translucent tray is placed on one of the housing sections. The translucent tray is sandwiched between the housing sections when the two housing sections are assembled together. The translucent tray includes a plurality of recesses formed in accordance with the shapes of predetermined cleaning attachments for partially housing the cleaning attachments therein. At least one securing member is secured to the translucent tray for releasably retaining at least one of the cleaning attachments on the translucent tray.
The upright handle of the present invention forms a means by which a plurality of cleaning attachments can be compactly supported on an upright handle and in a visually appealing manner. Since the user can quickly see through the translucent tray, the user can quickly determine which cleaning attachments are actually being carried on the upright handle and is not required to walk around to the rear of the handle to make this assessment. This further increases the convenience of using a vacuum cleaner associated with the upright handle.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.